


Never too Late to say Goodbye

by Mizu7



Series: Agent Carter / Carmilla Crossover AU [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Family Loss, Funeral, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla introduces Laura to the women who raised her after being unearthed in the 1940s. A CIA Agent and Hollywood Actress. She's a little late but better to be late than never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too Late to say Goodbye

“Hey Carm! Sorry I’m late, there was a spontaneous river of rats pouring out of the lab and something about lab rat rights and-”

The dorm was disturbingly silent, not the hum of the laptop or a single punk rock or opera cd playing like usual when Carmilla was left alone for the afternoon.

Laura silently shut the door behind her, finding the vampire’s bed stand covered in nearly a dozen candles or various sizes and scents in the dark room. Behind them was Carmilla herself, back against the wall with her head in her knees.

Slowly dropping her backpack down, she approached cautiously upon finding several fist sized holes in the wall, “Hey….are you ok?”

She didn’t respond at first, taking in a deep breath as if to mentally prepare herself to answer.

Laura quietly crawled over the bed, sitting in front of her legs and reached out, stroking Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Carm?”

She shook her head.

Taking another deep breath, followed by a short sniffle, Carmilla finally lifted her head from her hiding place and looked up at her girlfriend pathetically. Her cheeks stained with tears with tired eyes. Laura’s hands immediately shot up to cup her face, brushing away the offending tears.

“Hey…hey what’s-” 

The crinkle of paper grabbed her attention. Carmilla sniffed once more, quickly wiping her eyes with tissue in one hand and giving Laura a crumpled letter in the other.

She gulped, gently taking the wad of card stock out of her girlfriend’s vice grip, carefully unwrapped it she was able to make out a single strand of words, an address and a beautiful monochrome photograph of a beautiful woman with red lipstick and bright eyes.

_“In loving memory of Margret Carter”  
_

“No matter what I do” her voice cracked, eyes threatening to spill over once more,” It never gets easier” 

Without another word, Laura immediately pulled her into a tight embrace.

Carmilla’s head landed on Laura’s shoulder with a soft thunk, feeling heavy and defeated, her body went slack but managed to weakly wrap her arms around Laura’s waist. Out of tears to shed, she took a deep breath, burying her face in Laura’s collarbone.

The ever growing awareness of Laura’s mortality has been a touchy subject since day one and usually avoided at all costs. But as the comforting silence continued, she cold practically hear Carmilla’s thoughts going a million miles a second, her nails dug into Laura’s shirt.

“It’s in a few days, can we make it?”  
  
Laura quickly changed the subject, redirect into another direction, no matter how old, she knew Carmilla could only handle so much despair at once. No one could really. 

At this, Carmilla sat up, wiping her nose one last time to look up and find Laura glancing over the invitation.

“You…want to come?” 

She nodded and smiled, “She was obviously very important to you, right? You’ll have to tell me all about her on the plane ride. We have a 12 hour flight ahead, we should start getting ready and-”

Just inches from her laptop to find flights, hotel, rental car and the works for her distraught girlfriend, Laura was held back by the belt loop of her jeans.

“Don’t worry about it cupcake, I got this one” 

“…really?” 

Carmilla winked, grabbing her cellphone and made a call, “…I have a lot to tell you about miss Peggy Carter “

* * *

 

“So…let me get this straight…Peggy Carter, this secret agent from the 40s saved Howard STARK’s life several times and as her technical heir the freaking Stark Industry is at your beck and call?”

Carmilla smirked, taking Laura’s hand and helping her out of a small limousine, courtesy of the Stark company. A phone call with a few secret messages that were left behind by Peggy and still honored after all these years, the two girls found themselves in a New York cemetery.  

She shrugged, tugging her along the well trimmed grass, up the hill, “I wouldn’t have asked you to come on a 12 hour flight on a school night. Stark planes are awesome too so…” 

Laura shook her head, looking back to find two men, dressed in well tailored suits, sunglasses and weapons ready. Some of Stark’s personal guard’s, waiting for them to return, Carmilla would never cease to amaze her, “Yeah well I’m all for cutting the time in half but I think my stomach is still somewhere in London” 

Upon reaching the top of the hill, they caught sight of a sea of black, nearly hundreds of people that were well dressed and standing in such a way there were not just casual friends or family, Most of Shield was most likely in attendance. Carmilla smiled at military men, taps playing gently and rifles being shot in the air around a single casket.

“Peggy would have never believed me if I told her her funeral was going to be like this…”  

“I’m assuming you don’t want to go in?”

She forced a small smile, “I was her big secret, I’d rather not. Besides…”

With a huff, Carmilla took a seat, gently placing the bouquet of flowers aside she pat the grass beside her.

“I have more stories”” 

Laura quickly took a seat on the grass, scooting in close and eager to hear the story of the WWII veteran/secret agent and one of the most successful and first television actresses, two amazing women who were at one point, Carmilla’s mothers.

“Oh! Tell me about the actress? I found old films of her and she’s amazing!”

A memory flashed before her eyes in the form of a determined waitress full of sarcasm and fearless love.

“Oh cupcake…let me tell you about Angie…”

* * *

 

Hours had passed, Carmilla spent the sun set recalling small memories with Peggy and Angie. Domestic things that even now she could remember in vivid detail.

“God Carm you were such a little brat” 

“Peggy caught me sneaking out once, I was pretty convinced I was going to die” 

Laura laughed, dropping her head on her shoulder, humming with content when Carmilla gently leaned against her.

“What happened after that?” her hand found Carmilla’s, who immediately grasped onto as piles of dirt were being shoveled into the hole in the ground.

“Turns out she knew the whole time I was sneaking out. I guess in hindsight I should have known better to hide things from someone whose job it is to know secrets…”  

Carmilla’s voice cracked slightly, the grip on her hand tightened as distant wails of family members and military personal saluted until the hole was filled, a square of grass and headstone was placed. Soon it was just another place mat for another addition to the cemetery.

The two remained silent, watching the crowd slowly disperse, saying their last goodbyes and departing. Laura squeezed her hand with a reassuring smile. 

“You ready?” 

“Not really…” she huffed, grabbing the flowers and standing up regardless. 

By the time the two reached the bottom of the hill the sun was well behind the trees and buildings, the funeral was over, not a soul in sight. Heavy boots crunched the fresh  grass and stopped before the headstone.

**“MARGRET ‘PEGGY’ CARTER**

**MOTHER. FIGHTER. SOLDIER. LEADER.**

**BE AT PEACE”**

Her shoulders began to shake.

“Fuck…fuck I didn’t think..it would be this hard….I mean I did but…goddamnit…” she hissed, running a hand through her hair in frustration, Carmilla slowly knelt down, feeling so small in front of her name carved in beautiful marble. 

Standing behind her, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze,“Carm?”

“…I’ve actually…never done this before…” she laughed through biting her lip, holding back another oncoming flood of tears she was sure she was done with, “Never visited a friend I lost…left them flowers or said anything. Avoiding having friends at all so I didn’t have to do th-”

She stopped herself,“Oh God damnit…”

Laura followed her gaze to the headstone to the right of Peggy’s.

**“ANGELA MARTINELLI**

**TRAILBLAZER**

**FOREVER LOVED.** ” 

“Oh my God you…both…fuck…FUCK” she screamed.

Laura immediately knelt down and wrapped her arms around the sobbing vampire. She shook and wept, clutching Laura’s hand.

“I never…should have….I should have visited…called or something…fuck….fuck me God damnit” she growled, hot tears spilling from her eyes did nothing to quell the anger with herself,”God I must look pathetic”

“Come on Carm don’t be like that..there’s nothing wrong with grieving” 

Carmilla hissed, her head thumped against the grass just inches from the marbled stone. Laura ran her hand over her back as she heaved.

“…you’re not the only one that’s lost a Mom” 

At this, Carmilla finally looked up. Laura’s cheeks were read with puffy eyes ready to spill over at any moment.

“…I…Laura…”

Gently cupping her face, Laura placed a small kiss on her forehead, she took a short breath as she looked over Carmilla’s tears. She knew this feeling all too well, it was like looking at a mirror ten years ago,“I know it hurts and this feeling…God it never goes away but you just learn to live with it. Just, know that you’re not alone. Understand? I’m here” 

She fell silent for a moment, staring at this young girl who held her so delicately.

“Well…this is a first isn’t it”, Carmilla snorted, shaking her head.

“What? Me teaching you a thing or two? ‘Ms. I’m-over-300-years-old-dishes-are-below-me’ ?”

She laughed, for the first time in hours she let out an honest to God to chuckle.

“You know…Peggy would have loved you”

“Really? The stern one?” 

Carmilla sniffed, wiping her tears roughly with the back of her hand and laughed, “Oh yeah, Angie would have ripped you a new one but Peggy…yeah you would gotten along with her. You’re nosy when you shouldn’t be but you’re still into that justice and determined to see it through…” she paused a moment then rolled her eyes,”…She’d like you because you keep me in line I bet..”

Taking a deep breath, concluding her session of weeping, Carmilla sat back on on the grass with Laura against her shoulder.

“Aw…what a good mom”

Carmilla sighed, looking back between both names carved in stone.  

“Yeah…they both were…”

* * *

 

It was nearly dark now, security were beginning their sweeps of the grounds, only a few street lamps lit for the roads only. That and Laura was shivering.

A quick jacket exchange and one last goodbye, the two began their trek back to the limo and back home.

“Mircalla?” 

Somehow able to sneak up on a vampire, Carmilla immediately whipped around to the source and pulled Laura behind her, which was becoming a habit. You never know nowadays.

Laura’s hand shot straight to Carmilla’s arm in a vice grip as her eyes went wide and jaw went slack,”…oh…my…God”

The tall blonde man offered a small smile as he approached, becoming much taller with each step.

“ohmygodohmygod” she squeaked. 

Carmilla stared at him for a moment, clearly missing what Laura was freaking out about but still found his soft eyes extremely familiar.

Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a face she had seen nearly everyday during her time with Peggy, “…you’re Steve Rogers aren’t you?”  
  
Laura’s grip tightened, whispering harsh venomous words under her breath,”That is Captain America you ignorant sl-”

He smiled,“Yes that would be me”  
  
“Peggy had an old photo of you on her desk…Funny how she ended up with two time capsules” 

He laughed nervously, “Well…you’re not wrong…” clearing his throat he began again,“The last time I visited her she could hardly remember a thing…and yet when she was at her clearest moment, she mentioned a black broody teenager and a loud waitress all the time” he chuckled lightly, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out an old envelope, probably white at one point now beige and crinkled around the corners.

“Thank you for being there when I couldn’t be” his voice softened.

This was him, the man Peggy based many of her decisions, her morals, her life on this one man. Taking the envelope, Carmilla smiled, sincerity in her eyes and voice, “….I wish I could tell you how much you meant to her, thank you for seeing her when I couldn’t” 

A handshake and a farewell later, Carmilla and Laura were back in their ride and back to the private Stark airfield. Back home where life goes on.

Halfway from New York to Styria and staring at the last message of Peggy Carter, Carmilla finally popped open the lip and slipped out an old scrap of paper.

The handwriting was immediately recognizable though slightly scratchy and shaking.

_“Although I am trying my best. Please don’t forget me. I love you and I have always missed you” - ~~Peggy~~ Mom_

“Goddamnit…how many times can a girl cry in one day…” she hissed but smiled past the burning behind her eyes. 

The remaining contents of the envelope forced the old vampire to bit her lip from another whimper.

 _“My first ever opening night with my favorite ladies!_ ” it read, in Angie’s barely legible handwriting on the back of an old monochrome photo. 

It was 1948, Angie after years of auditioning landed a leading role on the stage in Los Angeles. Carmilla was out exploring the world and Peggy was the new director of SHIELD but even so, they coordinated and surprised Angie.

Carmilla smiled, recalling it like it was yesterday, Her and Peggy went shopping in LA and bought expensive gowns to go some people thought they were celebrities, Angie was crying, nearly ruined her makeup. Peggy brought the biggest bouquet of flowers, no man could compete.

This photo sat in a frame in their living room for years.

“Hey Carm?”

Laura let out an obnoxious yawn, pulling the blanket tighter to her chin.

“We still have a ways to go. You can go back to sleep cutie” she smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Are you ok?”

She didn’t answer at first, leaning her head against Laura’s she glanced down at the photo in her hands and smiled at the girl sitting beside her.

“Yeah….I’m ok…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Mizu


End file.
